Thoughts og Gloom
by tigerlili
Summary: Frodo is depressed but who can help him? Pippin is dead and Elanor is falling in love. RR
1. Default Chapter

Looking Back  
  
Frodo Baggins was walking in the halls of the Gray Havens. He seemed depressed and longing but for what was unclear to the elves. His friends had tried everything but still could not discover what he was longing for. But it couldn't be more obvious to anyone that he missed his close friend Sam. What he wanted at that moment more than anything else was to see Sam so he could talk to him in the language he had once spoken so often. In truth, he missed much and wanted more than he would ever have again. Almost desperate, he sent a hawk to see if he could get tidings from his once close friend. Frodo soon received a letter from Hobbiton, carrying ill tidings of Pippin. He was dying. Poor Frodo was gravely upset at the news of his cousin's death and sent a small Elvin token to his cousin's family.  
  
Hi hi, First posted (note the word) fic. Do know that I will wait for reviews before posting the next chapter......MWAHAHAHAHA! I am soooo evil, and you'll find out why in the next chapter! 


	2. When the world could end

Hi hi, I'm back, as too allow my self a bit of room I will finish the story tonight so I can post when I feel I have enough reviews. They kinda encourage me to keep writing and I also refuse to delete a unfinished story. It's not right. ^^_  
  
Sam's POV I was talking to Pippin when the Hawk arrived. I had no idea that Frodo could contact us. Pippin died trying to read the letter which he insisted on doing. Poor Pip died really young for a hobbit. I'm dreading having to tell Merry about it will break his poor heart. Everyone in Hobbiton seems to be sick except for me. I don't understand why. I almost finished the book but the pages of the ending disappeared somewhat unnaturally so when I go to the Gray Havens, I will leave it to my daughter, Elanor to finish it as she sees' fit.  
  
Third person pov Elanor was currently reading her favorite book in the boring courts of Gondor. She very much missed her family but she would do her duty being the loyal hobbit she was. She was suddenly brought to her attention by a message being passed to her by one the King's guards. She was excited it would be the first letter she had gotten from anyone since she had turned 23. but she found a very upsetting message. Pippin had died. She was to return home at once. She lent over and whispered to Queen Arwen. "I must return to Hobbiton at once! Pippin is dying!" the look she received from her leage, was almost heart breaking. It was hard enough to bare it but the look Her lady was giving her was upsetting. Her eyes had gone soft and her face was pulled into a concerned and apologetic look. It was intoxicating. The Queen was a bit slow to answer but when she did she answered "well then I suppose you must go. Pack your things at once and I will have one of the guards escort you there. I advise you to stay as long as you need to. I hope your visit goes well.". Elanor, left to get some things from her room. Then she ran to see who Queen Arwen had picked to accompany her. And she found out that her escorts were none other than Eomer, and his younger sister Eowyn. "why what a pleasant surprise! I though you were off on some political business my lord!"  
  
Grey Havens Frodo watched the ocean of the Grey Havens deep in thought He was thinking about Sam's daughter Elanor. His thought were getting deeper and deeper, to tell the truth. 'how I would love to watch her grow. She was always a beautiful child but I only knew the young girl for 1 year.' Frodo's concentration was about to go deeper in thought when he was disturbed by a knock on the door. He sighed to himself figuring it was one of the elf servants, but was deeply surprised when he opened the door....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Told you I was evil. I let you just hang there, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! By the way, I am starting an Email list, so I can let you know about the up coming chapters. And thanks for any reviews!  
  
I don't own anyone but if given choice gollum is sooooo cute! sorry the chapter name is soo stupid but, I'm sneaking this story in. (I should be in bed) 


End file.
